Why Do I Love You
by Total Taiora
Summary: This story is a first, it might turn out a Sorato. Actually it's a taiora but a alternate sorato ending is possible if people want one. Taiora/Sorato.


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. If you ever see Taiora on digimon then you can say that I own it, but we all know that it will never happen.

Dedication: This is for DigiDestined of Courage for reading my stories and just for being such a awesome taiora writer. Why do you read my story when your's are ten thousand times better? That's a question I'm probably never going to find the answer to.

Author's Note: This may start out a Sorato but trust me, it's a Taiora, I think... it might turn out to be a Sorato if I feel like it. Oh yes, I know the horror of it all... Sorato. But I think I can make one if I put my mind to it... remember this could turn out a Sorato or a Taiora. Anyway, enough of my babble and on with the story.

****

Why Do I Love You

Sora walked down the hallways down to her locker. To Sora's shock, Matt was leaning against it. "Matt?" Sora asked.

"Yup," Matt answered casually, "It's me, were you expecting someone else?"

Sora blinked, "Oh, yea. Tai usually stands there." she answered then blushed, "I was just surprised, that's all. I mean, it was a pleasant surprise."

Matt frowned slightly and moved away from the spot he was in, "Tai? He's sick today, he claims he got the fever or something."

Sora nodded, "How have you been, Matt? I haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been around." Matt answered vagely, "My band is doing pretty good, how about you?"

Sora nodded, she was starting to feel flustered, "Oh, I'm doing great." Sora suddenly realized how great Matt looked. (Author's Note: Yuck, I can't believe that! Matt? Looking good to Sora? Yuck.) Her heart started to hammer and her face started growing red.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, peering closer to her face, "You're starting to look like you have the same fever as Tai."

"I'm... I'm... I'm okay." she stuttered nervously, "I have to go to my next class now."

Before Matt could say another word she ran off. He shrugged and slowly walked away to his next class.

(Author's Note: Okay, now for the dreaded chrismas episode that I felt I just _had_ to do.)

A few days later, Sora was slaving away making cookies for Matt. It was near chrismas and Sora wanted to make something special for him. Then she suddenly remembered about Tai and thought about his present. She shrugged to herself and thought, 'I'll think of one for him later.'

On chrismas, Sora was standing outside Matt's trailer wondering if she should go in.

"After you give him those cookies he'll definately give us some tickets to his new concert." Biyomon told Sora cheerfully, unaware of her inner torment.

"Yup." Sora agreed softly, she felt numb. Then she heard a voice.

"Hey Sora!" She turned around, it was Taichi. "What are you doing out here?"

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she realized his eyes were on her present for Matt, "I..." she started.

"Hello." Gabumon opened the door, "Are those cookies I smell?"

"Yup," Sora answered, grateful for an inturruption.

Gabumon smiled, "I'll give it to Matt." His stomach growled hungrily.

"I bet you will!" Biyomon disagreed angrily, "You'll just eat them yourself!"

Gabumon frowned, "I resent that! I'm on a diet!" 

In his head he thought, 'I'm only going to eat one. It's not like I would devour the _whole_ thing!'

Tai cleared his thoat, "So um... Sora. Are you going to the concert with anyone?" he laughed nervously, "I mean not like I care or anything."

Sora felt like her face was on fire, "Oh... I want to make myself availible just in case Matt is alone after the concert." She giggled nervously waiting for his reply.

Tai's face fell, "Oh... Matt, huh?"

"Are you mad at me?" Sora asked tentively, afraid she ruined her friendship with him. She cared about Tai more than anything and she would rather die than hurt him. He was like a brother to her, Sora started to worry if he thought that Matt would take his place as her best friend.

Tai forced a short laugh, "Of couse not!" He put his hand on her shoulder lightly, "You go in there and say hi to him for me, okay?"

Sora nodded and started to walk in but turned around at the last moment, "I'll make a special batch for you," she said, remembering she forgot about his chrismas present.

"I'll be waiting..." Tai answered softly, then when she was out of hearing range he added, "... for you."

Augumon turned to him solemly and said, "Tai, you've grown up alot."

"Yea..." He replied, staring at the door.

Another few days later, it was known to everyone that Matt and Sora were an official couple. Taichi teased Sora, "I remember on chrismas you were so nervous." He laughed along with everyone else.

Sora glared at him, "I knew I should never have told you." She pretended to sound angry but her eyes were sparkling with laughter.

He put a casual arm on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You still haven't given me those cookies you promised." He let go and laughed harder.

Sora shook her head smiling, "Dumb ol' Tai." she messed up his hair affectionately.

He ducked under her arm, "Don't try to mess up my hair even more, it's already horrible." He joked.

They stopped messing around when they saw the others staring at them, "What?" Tai asked.

Izzy shook his head slightly, "Nothing..." and the others nodded unconvincingly.

Sora shrugged, "I don't know what's wrong with you guys but I'm out of here." She stood up and started to the library where Matt was.

"I'm coming too!" Tai stood up quickly and gave the others a weird look and followed Sora.

Kari leaned over to Mimi and said, "You know, they act like they're a couple or something."

Mimi nodded in agreement, "Yea, and Sora's dating Matt. Geez..."

Davis hopped into a chair beside Kari, "What are you girls talking about?" He asked cheerfully.

Kari smiled at him sweetly, "Nothing..." She lied, "I think Tk wants to talk to you."

"Really?" Davis turned around and walked towards Tk.

Mimi blinked, "I didn't see Tk do anything."

Kari shrugged, "I don't know."

Meanwhile Sora was with Matt, in the library. "What are you here for, Matt?" Sora asked. She was worried that he was hungry, "Don't you want to eat?"

Matt smiled brightly, "Nope. I had a big breakfast, don't worry about it Sora. But it's so like you to be worried about me... and to think you thought that you didn't deserve your crest..." He shook his head with an amused smile.

Sora gave him a slight shove, "Be quiet." she laughed, "That was three years ago, can't you just leave me alone?"

He smiled at her, "No" he teased, "You look cute when you're annoyed."

Somewhere in the library Taichi was hearing the whole exchange between Matt and Sora. He was happy for Matt that he finally found someone. It was just a pity that it had to be Sora. Tai shook his head clear of that thought, he had been told that the pain would lessen. It was only a silly crush and Tai realized that it just wasn't meant to be. Sora was happy and he was happy for her and that was all.

Later after school, Matt and Tai were having a normal conversation, "So... Tai, I heard from Sora that you were trying to ask her out." Matt accused, not really angry but just curious. "On chrismas."

Tai blinked blankly, "What?" he asked. Then he realized what Matt was talking about and he laughed, his whole body shook with the laughter, "You... you... you thought... oh my god.... you..." Tai laughed histerically barely managing to say anything.

Matt looked annoyed, "What?" he asked, he had expected Tai to look guilty, not laughing, "What did I say?"

"You thought... oh.... you...." Tai held his stomach, and fell to the ground, "You thought I was trying to ask SORA on a date?!"

"Well, werent' you?" Matt asked, he was thoroughly confused now, "I don't get this."

Tai straightened slightly, "No..." Tai answered, he face held an amused grin, "I was only asking as her best friend."

Matt blushed, "Oh, sorry." He should have known that Tai would never ask Sora out on a date. After all, Tai knew how much Matt liked her.

A month later, Matt was still with Sora. They were under the moonlight, it outlined Sora perfectly. Matt looked to Tai who was hidden behind a tree for support. Tai gave him thumbs up, "Go for it." he mouthed encouragingly.

Matt nodded slightly and turned back to Sora, "Um... Sora? I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" Sora nodded for him to continue, she wondered faintly why he was so serious. She stared at him, trying to read his expression.

"I know that we've only been dating for a month and we've only known each other for a while but I feel something strong for you," Matt said softly, "I guess what I meant to say was... I love you, Sora."

Sora was in shock, "What?" she asked, "I... I'm speechless Matt, I don't know what to say!"

"Don't you..." Matt's voice faded, he had finally told her... but was she going to reject him now? "I'm sorry, I had to tell you. Don't you love me too?"

Sora hesitated, "I..." she looked at her feet, "I'm not sure..."

Matt was taken back, he was sure she felt the same way, "You don't love me?" he felt hurt, "Why not?!" he demanded.

"I don't know," She answered softly, "Maybe I do... or I don't know. We're too young for this..."

Matt opened and closed his mouth, "What?! We're too young?! That's the most dumb excuse I ever heard in my entire life!!!!!" Blood pounded in his ears, she had rejected him, "Do you want to break up with me? Is that what you're saying?!"

Tears rose in her eyes, "Matt..." she reached out for him but he moved back as it she had wanted to slap him, "Don't be mad at me.... please..."

"No..." He choked out, "No... I can't, I have to go... bye." He turned his back on her and ran away.

Sora fell into a chair and watched him run away. 'Why couldn't I say it?!' she thought, 'Why?!' She put her head in her arms and cried. 'I hurt him,' she thought sadly, 'I could see it in his eyes... it really hurt him.'

"Sora?" a warm voice asked, Sora turned around and it was Tai, "Come here." Tai pulled her in his arms.

"Oh Tai..." Sora cried, "I hurt Matt!" She buried her head in his shoulder.

"Shhh," he stroked her hair, "It's okay, lets go to my apartment. It's closer and judging from the color of the sky, it's going to rain soon."

She nodded slightly, "Okay." she answered, her voice muffled by his shirt. She started to stand up but she felt herself being lifted. "Huh?"

Tai had started to carry her, "It's okay, I'm strong enough. We'll talk about it once we reach."

He carried her for a mile and they finally made it, "We're here." he said softly, "Sit down, make yourself comfortable."

She took a shaky breath and looked up at him, "What would I do without you?"

Tai shrugged and sat beside her, "I don't know, and I don't want to find out."

She smiled slightly, "I don't deserve such a great friend." she laughed with the absense of happiness in her voice, "Look what I did to Matt, he hates me now."

Tai frowned, "Don't be silly," he chided, "Matt's just confused and so am I. Why did you reject him?"

Sora felt the tears start again, "I don't know..."

Taichi rubbed her back gently, "It's okay Sora, don't cry, you know I hate to see you sad..." he muttered, "Just... follow your heart, do whatever you think is right."

"What if I'm wrong?" she sniffled, "What if I choose to do the wrong thing?"

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be the right choice," Tai smiled at her lightly, "And if it isn't, I'll be right here."

Sora stood up with a start, "Thanks Tai, I have to go now." she put on a brave smile, though it was a bit shaky. "I'm sorry to be a bother."

"You are never a bother." Tai replied automatically, "I'll be here, whenever you need me. Good luck, Sora..."

Sora walked out alone and began wondering, 'Why don't I love Matt? He's famous, he looks good, he's honest, he's loyal, he's everything a girl could wish for in a guy... and I thought I loved him... so why couldn't I say it? I do love him... I know I do, but what stopped me? Maybe I'm just not ready to confess yet... but I have to before it's too late.'

She finally made up her mind and ran towards Matt's apartment, she knocked gently on his door, "Matt? It's Sora. Let me in, I have something to tell you."

"Um..." came the muffled reply, "Just a second Sora."

"Okay." Sora replied and suddenly heard giggles.

"Shhhh!" another voice said softly, "be quiet."

"Who's in there?" Sora asked curiously, 

'Could it be another girl? No, Matt wouldn't do that... would he?'

"Um..." Matt replied sticking his head out looking nervous, "It's my... um... cousin, yea, that's it! She's my cousin!" 

'Oh god, why is this happening to me?' Matt thought to himself. 'Maybe I should have waited for her instead of doing this.'

(Author's Note: Sorry, I couldn't resist the temptation to make Matt a jerk. It's the only way I could make this story move along to becoming a Taiora. Don't worry, I'll might make him better in the ending. And this was not meant in any way or form a lime, Matt wasnt' doing anything... they were just kissing, so leave me alone!)

"Your cousin?!" Sora exclaimed skeptically, "Really? Can I meet her?"

Matt started getting even more nervous, 'I have to get out of this mess somehow...' he thought.

"Um... she's just leaving!" he said quickly, "Right?" He looked at the girl.

"But we just started!" the girl protested and leaned against Matt seductively, "What are you talking about?"

Sora was starting to get extremely suspicious, "What are _you_ talking about?"

Matt laughed unconvincingly, "She's such a kidder... she loves to make jokes... not this time okay?" he asked the girl.

She blinked at him, "What are you talking about? Yamato Ishida, is there something I don't know about?"

Sora nodded, "I was just about to ask the same question."

"Erm..." Matt looked aprehensive at being called by his real name. He looked at his feet guiltily and Sora knew what he was about to say before he said it, "I'm sorry but I've been cheating on you..."

Sora's hand shook violently, "Fine." she answered, trying to sound like she didn't care but failing misarably, "but I was wrong about you Matt... I thought you would be there for me... forever. I guess I was wrong, you weren't the one for me. That's too bad because I really thought I loved you." She then turned her back on him and half walked, half ran away.

Matt stared after her, he had never meant to hurt her feelings. "I'm so sorry, Sora..." he muttered after her. The girl turned towards him angrily.

"So I was some kind of rebound?!" she slapped him hard, leaving a deep red mark on his face, "I never want to see you ever again!" Then she stalked away, Matt made no move to stop her.

'I messed up bad... I hope I can still apologize to Sora.' Matt thought sadly, 'Maybe we can still be friends, I don't deserve a second chance but I'm really sorry... I really do love you, Sora Takenouchi...'

Somewhere in Odiaba, Sora was walking around feelling sorry for herself. She couldn't go home now, her mother would question her tears. 'Maybe I should call Mimi,' she thought, 'but then we wouldn't be able to talk very long because of the phone bill and I'll never get to finish talking.' 

Tears crept down her smooth cheeks as she continued wandering aimlessly. She stopped walking to find herself in front of Taichi's apartment. As if some force guided her, Sora's hand moved to the doorbell and rang it two times. 'Why am I here?' she asked herself silently, 'I hope he isn't busy...'

Tai opened the door to find Sora outside staring at the doorbell, her hand still close to it. "Hi Sora," he greeted and noticed her expression, "What's wrong?"

"Who is it?" a female voice, unlike Kari's asked from inside his house. Sora was startled, who could it be?

Taichi flushed a deep red, "That's my girlfriend," he explained to Sora, "We were studying for the test. So... what's wrong?"

"Um..." Sora's face slowly turned into the color of her fiery red hair, "It's nothing much... I'll... um... see you tommorow at school, bye!" As she turned to leave, Tai grabbed her arm.

"I know there's something wrong," he started, "Or you wouldn't have came here. Now why don't you come in and sit down."

Sora nodded obediantly, seeing that there was no way he was about to let her leave. "Alright." she answered softly and sat down on his couch.

"Good." Tai said and turned to his new girlfriend, "I'll see you tommorow."

She pouted, "Fine." then after a long pause she decided, "I'm sorry, Taichi but I want to break up with you."

Tai blinked, utterly confused, "What?!" he asked.

"I'm sorry to do this to you but you don't give me enough attention." his girlfriend answered seriously, "Maybe it's better if..."

"We stay friends?" he finished, his eyes narrowed angrily. "Thanks but no thanks. Maybe a week later, I don't think I can stay friends now, I'll see you another day." He pushed her out gently, forgetting that Sora was there and closed the door. He leaned against it and breathed out.

Sora stared at his closed eyes for a while and finally spoke up, "I'm sorry, Tai."

His eyes flew open, "I forgot you were here!" he cluched his chest, "You scared me!" He breathed heavily from the shock, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Sora giggled, "I'm sorry, I just didnt' think that the great Taichi Yagami would be scared of lil' old me." she teased, leaning back on his couch.

"Some day you'll regret you ever said that..." he threatened playfully, his brow furrowed in pretend anger, then he looked concerned again, "I... why did you come here, Sora? Is something wrong?"

Sora sat up with a start, the memories of why she had came flowed back to her... "I... Matt... we broke up." she choked out, tears flowing freely again. She hated to be so weak on the topic of Matt but he was Sora's first love.

Tai heaved a huge sigh and sat next to her like before, "I'm really sorry, Sora." he said to her, gathering her in his arms, letting her tears soak his new shirt. "What happened?"

"We... I went into his apartment to apologize..." she grabbed Tai closer as if it would take away her pain, "Then he was with another girl... then he told me that... she was his cousin... and then... he admited that he had been... cheating on me... I walked away... ended up here... and that... that's it...."

"He doesn't deserve you," Tai whispered in her ear in the most comforting voice he could muster, "There are many other guys out there that would gladly go out with you... and many of them would never, ever think of hurting you."

"Do you think?" Sora sniffed leaning in to his arms, "Thanks... Taichi..."

He smiled into her hair, "Of course, in fact, most of them are my friends. I could introduce you to them. How about it Sora?" He started to rock her back an forth.

Sora nodded, wordless. Her mind began to rewind to the part where Tai's girlfriend broke up with him. 'How could anyone even think of hurting Tai?' she wondered, 'he's so sweet' She slowly began to become envious of his past girlfriends, they had the sweetest guy in the world but they didnt' know what they really had. Did all of them get to lay in his gentle arms wishing they could stay there forever? Did they know how great a guy, Tai really was?

She shook her head, 'This is Taichi here,' she scolded herself silently, 'He's been your best friend for an eternity, and you start having feelings for him all of a sudden? Sure he was the greatest guy I ever met but he's my BEST FRIEND for goodness sakes! It would completely ruin our friendship, and if this is just a rebound it's even worse!'

"Sora?" Tai asked, his voice muffled, "You haven't said anything for a while, what are you thinking of?"

She shook herself out of her daydreams and answered, "Nothing much."

'Does he really expect me to just say, 'oh I'm just thinking about the crush I seemed to have developed on you and I wonder if if would ruin my friendship with you.' if he thinks I'm going to say that, he's nuts!' Sora thought to herself and smiled at the expression he might have if she had.

Taichi pulled away from her and looked at her seriously, "Your smiling." he stated with one of his own smiles, "That's good, I'd hate it if you cried forever... after all, it would flood my house!"

He started laughing and earned a playful swat from Sora, "Why you little..." she started.

"Yes?" he inturrupted sweetly, "Is there something wrong?" then he grinned again knowing fully what she was about to do.

Sora wordlessly lunged at Taichi who dodged easily, "I'm going to get you, Taichi Yagami, so you better run for your life!"

"Oh now I'm really scared, the big, bad, holder of Love is going to get me... I'm shaking." Tai teased, "You'll have to do better than that, Sora."

After a while, Sora slumped on his couch, "I'm exausted... sit down, Tai. You just never stop moving, do you?"

"Nope, just call me the energizer bunny." he joked and sat down next to her, glad that he made her forget about her break up with Matt, "Let's go to the park!"

Sora eyed him tiredly, "Now?!" she asked incrediously, "Are you insane?"

'I never knew how cute he is,' she thought, amused, 'Who could resist?'

"Of course now!" Taichi answered imediately, "We aren't going to wait till you get old... then again, you do act like your seventy years old anyway..." he pretended to look thoughtful and got another playful smack from Sora.

"Hey!" she protested, "I don't act like I'm 70! That's a mean thing to say, Taichi!"

He swept her up in his arms, "I'm sorry..." he whispered in her ear playfully, "Forgive me? Please? If you do I'll be your best friend."

Sora looked up into his deep brown eyes, "With an offer like that how can I refuse?" she laughed knowing perfectly well that they were already best friends. She ruffled his hair affectionately and pulled away, "So are we going to the park or what?"

"Let's go!" he yelled excitedly, acting like a little kid he asked, "Can we go get something to eat too, Miss Tachenouchi?"

Sora rolled her eyes and answered, "Okay.... but only if you don't embarass me in front of my friends." she smiled.

"Do I ever?" he asked innocently, his eyes widening giving him a faultless look. Then suddenly out of no where he brushed a loose hair away from her eyes.

'Was it just me or did his hand linger on my face?' Sora wondered. She stared back at him wanting to say something but her eyes caught his and she couldn't turn away. They leaned closer, Taichi hesitated and then their lips met in the most intense kiss any of them had ever experienced.

Taichi pulled away gently and took a big breath, "Wow..." he breathed and wondered where the feelings came from. Sora looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Did... did you..." Sora stammered, unsure of what to say, "I mean... did you... I... uh... I'm... um..."

"I'm so sorry" Taichi apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to... I mean.. we are just friends, nothing more... I... made a mistake... thats all.... I'm sorry..."

Sora tried to cover up her disapointment and hurt, "Right... just friends... nothing more..." she lied softly. Sora forced a smile, "and you don't have to apologize, it's okay."

"Right, just friends..." Taichi repeated as he held back the urge to kiss her once more, "Um..."

'Oh no,' Sora thought, 'What have I done? This will ruin our friendship for sure!'

Then she put on another fake smile, "Are we still going to the park?"

Tai hesitated, wondering what to say, "I... um... why not?" his hand started to reach out to grab her's like how he always had but then he stopped himself, unsure of how to act around her. "Uh... let's go!"

"Yea..." Sora was going through the same inner torment, "Um... you know what? I just remembered that I had to help my mom... with... um... her flowers." she lied and ran out his apartment.

Taichi stared after her sadly, 'She probably never wants to speak to me again," he thought, 'why did I kiss her?! This is just too confusing, I have to go somewhere."

Meanwhile, Sora ran all the way down to the beach across from the school that Tai's sister went to. Then jumped in the water, clothes and all. Then still in the water, swam to a little dark spot that lead to another place. It was a tunnel of some sort, the only way to a secluded area that not many people knew about. It was still part of the beach, just a place where no one could see. 

She sat, soaking wet, under a huge rock that curved over her and blocked her from the scorching summer sun. Sora was alone, crying, and wondering what she ever did to lose her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Sora?" a soft voice came from behind her, she made no effort to turn around, she would reconize Tai's voice anywhere, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." she answered and broke into tears, "Actually no."

Taichi hesitated again and put his arms around her, rocking her back and forth as he did many times before, "You can tell me, what's wrong?"

"I..." Sora gathered the courage inside of her, "I think I might be in love with you..."

"Me?!" he yelped in surprised then lowered his voice, "I... I didn't know."

Sora nodded her head, "So... can we still be friends?" she asked, afraid that he was mad at her.

"Friends?" Tai asked, and put his finger under her chin to lift her face up so they could see eye to eye, "I think we can be more..." Without another word he bent his head down to meet her's in another sweet kiss and moved back to see her reaction.

"Tai?" Sora asked, her cheeks flushed, "Do you really mean it?"

He nodded quietly, "I think I love you too." There was no trace of a smile on his lips, his hair blew wildly in the ocean breeze, and his eyebrows were furrowed in a cute concentration. He seemed to be memorizing every part of Sora's face.

Sora bit her lip, "But what if it isn't meant to be? What if I don't really love you... and this is just a silly crush?"

"If there is such thing as true love, I think this is it." Taichi answered solemnly, "With time, maybe we'll find out."

I'm done! If anyone wants a... Sorato... ending, I can do it. Any requests for one? Anyone? Anyway, I might not, depending on if I feel like trying something new or not. 

Directed towards Taiora fans: What do you think? Dumb, sappy, corny, stupid... reviews, please? Maybe I'll do a Taiora sequel instead if anyone wants one? Taiora anyone? Or do you think I should just leave it like this?


End file.
